Always Keep Fighting
by KillWithAQuill
Summary: I was inspired by the Always Keep Fighting campaign supported by Jared Padalecki, and it inspired me further to write this fanfiction with his character, Sam Winchester, telling you, the reader, to always keep fighting. 3


**Always Keep Fighting: A SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION **

It had happened again.

I woke from my sleep with a scream and a start. Why couldn't their voices just leave me alone and let me get some rest? I just wanted them to back off from me for once and let me be.

I pushed the bedclothes back and slid out of bed. I padded over to the other side of the room, where my mirror was standing. I took one look at my reflection and felt the tears begin to drip down my cheeks. I stroked at my face with my fingertips, and observed the rest of my reflection. I was disgusted with what I saw. I saw their words come to life on my skin. _You're not pretty enough_, _you're fat, you're ugly, you're stupid, you're nothing,_ and worst of all… _kill yourself. _

I screamed out as the voices began to circle around my head. I put my hands to my ears, in the hope that the voices would maybe go away and leave me in peace.

"I can't do this anymore!" I called out. I dropped my head to my hands in frustration, feeling sick to my stomach.

"(Y/N)?"

My head rose at this sound. It confused me, more than anything. I didn't know where it was coming from.

I flicked my head round sharply, my hair whipping the other side of my face, and I saw a dark figure standing there in the shadows. I backed up against the wall, feeling very frightened.

"Who are you?" I realised that this intruder could be very dangerous. "Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. "I'm hurt enough as it is!" I shouted at them.

"Hey, don't be scared," the voice said tenderly. It sounded to be the voice of a man. He flicked on the bedroom light… and there he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

It was Sam Winchester.

His hazel eyes stared into mine with that familiar twinkle. His brown hair hung delicately by his ears, and he was wearing his trademark plaid shirt and jeans. I stood in shock, unable to believe my eyes. It was him, _the_ Sam Winchester. I'd always admired him- I don't know if it was the rebellious spirit, knowledgeability or his undying loyalty.

Sam stared at me, and I at him. My back was still pressed against the wall, but it became unstuck pretty quickly. Sam took a few paces over to me, and I met him halfway, my eyes still adorned with a watery coating. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and he sat beside me. I reached my hand out as if to touch him, but pulled it away unsurely.

Sam seemed to understand; I was having a hard time believing that he was real. He scooped my hand up into his, and his touch was comforting. I could feel my own racing pulse against his hand. He was _definitely_ real!

I stared up at him, his hazel eyes warming my soul.

"Hello, (Y/N)," he said.

"Sam Winchester…" I gasped, a tear spilling out of my eye.

He smiled an infectious smile. I laughed a little, still unable to believe my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you asked me that."

His grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"I stopped by to tell you something, and it's something that I think you ought to know."

I shuffled a little closer to him, feeling able to trust him a little more now that I _knew_ it was really him.

"I've seen what they've been doing, how they've been hurting you. I just came to let you know… they're wrong. You do know that, right?"

I hung my head a little. I'd started to believe their harsh words, which were now etched onto my skull like a carving on a tree. Sam understood. He placed his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder tenderly.

"Don't give into them. You're more than that. Every word that they've been telling you is _wrong_. You're smart, you're talented…"

Sam tilted my chin up so my eye line matched his.

"You want to know something else?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful." His eyes were painted a shade of pure honesty.

I smiled up at him shyly. "No-one's ever told me that before," I confessed.

"Well, I'm telling you now."

He pulled me closer to him so my head rested on his shoulder.

"You're going through a tough time, (Y/N). I can see that. I see that you've been fighting for a long time, and I get it; you're tired of the struggle, wondering what it's worth, and you wonder why you don't just throw in the towel and say 'no more.' You feel like there's no-one else in the world who could possibly understand how you feel."

Just hearing Sam's voice made my body prickle with emotion. My head let go of his shoulder and stared up at him. "How did you…?" I started.

"I've been there myself a few times."

I stared down at the floor and at the lilac socks that adorned my feet.

"(Y/N)… (Y/N), look at me," Sam whispered.

I turned my head up to face him. He cupped my face with his strong but gentle hands.

"You're not alone. Okay? I know how you feel, and I know that you want to give up the fight… But you _can _do this. I believe that more than anything. I believe in you and I believe that you can win this battle. No matter what you do… _Always_ keep fighting. Alright?"

I nodded, tears spilling out my eyes again. Never had I heard anything more beautiful. Sam smiled a warm smile, and I managed to smile back at him.

"Come here," he said, motioning with his hand. I took it, and we both stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my face into his shoulder. He shielded my head with his hand, stroking my hair with his thumb and he rested his chin on my head.

When we broke free from the hug, he stared at me. He cupped my face with his hands again, and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, which alleviated the sickly feeling in my stomach I had once before, and made a thousand butterflies dance in its place.

Sam Winchester taught me to always keep fighting. All I ask is that you do the same.


End file.
